Blackbird
by Why are you staring
Summary: Kurt is the badass of McKinley. What happens when his dad puts him in Dalton Academy. Will anyone find out that he is the undefeated fighter Blackbird.? Will romance emerge? When Kurt gets roped into joining the schools glee club what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel is a badass. Its as simple as that really. He is a rebellious teenager who likes to do crazy things. People used to mess with him in middle schOil. But when he came into 9th grade with royal blue strips in his hair that was died black and a shirt so skin tight you could see the 8 pack. Then they saw his arms, thy were almost as big as Pucks. He even joined the cheerios and looked well.. hot. He was at the top of all of his classes and he didn't really pay attention. He liked to study and read things that interest ed him. One thing he really liked to do was paint. He liked to sing too but his mother had taught him how to paint as a child. It turned out he was a prodegy at singing and art. Now your like, how is he badass? He is badass because he pulls amazing pranks and always has bruises from a fight. He even has black snake bite lip rings.

The pranks can't ever be traced back to him. When they go off he is with Santana, Brittany (his two best and only friends) or Coach Sue. One of the best pranks he ever pulled had been on the 1st month into sophomore year. He somehow managed to break into the gym and replace all the football jerseys with ballet outfits. Something nobody knew except for Santana and Brittany was that he was Blackbird. Blackbird is a fighter who hasn't been defeated yet. The reason nobody can ever tell who he is is because of the black bandana he wears that covers his mouth and nose. Everybody can tell who Blackbird is when he enters a fight club is his outfit. Now Kurt HummeL isn't one for outfits. He usually wears a tight t shirt with tight dark colored jeans. But blackbird always has on a black leather jacket with nothing underneath. Then his black cargo pants and his black silver buckled combat boots. To top it off he always carries a motorcycle helmet.

Kurt Hummel's father, Burt Hummel was a wealthy self made billionaire with over 60 car garages over America. Burt was letting Kurt go through his teenage phase now. Kurt us right now in the living room of their home about to speak with his dad who called him in.

"Son, I have some news to tell you but do you promise not to interupt?" Butr asked and continued when Kurt nodded. "Well, I will be sending you to Dalton Academy for Boys. It's a boarding school and I can tell you don't like Lima very much. So I need you to pack up your things because you will be going tomorrow. After we go to McKinley to pick up your stuff."

"What? You could have told me sooner dad. But if you already signed me up then I have to go. I'll be down in my bedroom." Kurt stood up to leave the room." Can I take my bike?*

"Okay just to let you know, the school has a uniform so you only need clothes for the weekend." Burt Hummel said and watched his son walk down the steps to his room.

Downstairs kurt started to strip out of his clothes he had in for the day. He looked in the mirror on his back at the tattoo he got at the start of sophmore year. He was currently in the 2nd quarter of Junior year. It was a tattoo of a wilting blue rose with a date on it.

The story of how he got it is pretty cool. He decided to get a tattoo in the middle of summer and drive all the way out to westerville to the best tattoo shop they had. The ink. The tattoo artist was skeptical at first because of his age.

"I dont know kid. I know you got the permission slip signed but this is permanent." The tattoo artist, Jimmy said.

"The blue rose was my mothers favorite flower. On my eight birthday she gave me one. I satbit by my dresser hoping it wouldn't die anytime soon. 11 days after my birthday my mother passed away from cancer. You see the flower was still next to my bed. I looked at it and saw that only half of it had wilted away and that is the image I now always associate with my mother. The date I want is the date of her death. This tattoo is to honor my mother. Can you get me that?" Kurt says looking the guy in the eyes.

"You know what your really mature. Most kids want something that has no meaning. But you it has a deep meaning. When do you want this done?" Jimmy asks looking at the 15 year old he now saw as an adult.

"August 20th, would that work for you?" Kurt asks the man.

"I can set up a date sooner than that." Jimmy says not understanding why he wanted the tattoo almost 1 and a half months away.

"It was my mothers birthday, will it work?" Kurt asks tightly.

"Yeah I got a clear schedule that day. I'll see you then Kurt." Jimmy said.

On the 20th of August Kurt came in and got the tattoo. First teen he'd ever seen not flinch when the needle hit his skin on his shoulder blade. The date was in white ink in the middle of the black rose center part. It said June 7th 2001.

Kurt stared at the tattoo remembering the way he got it. His dad didn't even know about it. Kurt didn't often share things with his dad. His dad didn't even know he got his lip peorced until after about 2 days becausevye was on a business trip. Sighing Kurt slipped on an old T shirt and grabs a bag and places all of his clothes inside. His dad does however know about his motorcycle as he got it for his 16th birthday and loves it. It is a 2011 Aprilia Mama 850 Gt it was sleek black in color. At least I can take my bike, kurt thought with a grin. He took a duffel bag and put all of his folded clothes in.

'What else to take?" Kurt thought. He brighter and put all of his painting !material in bookbag along with some of the lyrics for songs he was writing.

He decided to finish up in the morning and put his bags next to his room door and turned off the lights. He walked back to bed and layer down. He thought of what Dalton school for rich dapper assholes would be like. He soon drifted off hoping they had language classes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Okay so this is my new story, but I have request for you all. Will you please review who you want Kurt to end up with and I'll take it into consideration. Just no Blaine please. I'm shit at writing for him without being annoying. Sorry for all the Klaine shippers.

Thanks Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up the next morning and hopped in the shower to wash off all the grrime he got on from yesterday. The shower only took about 10 minutes in all. He checked his clock as he pulled on his white T-shirt and black leather jacket. It was 7:25. His father said last night that they were going McKinley at 8:15. He pulled on his black jeans and combat boots. Walking over to his closet his phone started to go off.

"Hello?" Kurt asks.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Santana, AKA Satan says.

"Getting ready to switch schools. Dad said it will academically challenge me." Kurt replied.

"What your switching schools and you didn't tell me?" Satan says

"Chill I found out late last night then crashed." Kurt said.

"Fine but me and Britt are coming to get you settled in. When are you going?" Satan asks him.

"Today, stay home. I'll stop by and you can follow my dads car all the way to Dalton school for dappers assholes." Kurt said with a grin.

"Holy shit, my mom wanted me to go to their sister school. Got we have rich people problems!" Santana yelled.

"Okay whatever. I'll see you and Britt at your house at 10. Bye" kurt said hanging up.

He picked up his three bags and walked upstairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat his bookbags on the table. He rumaged through the fridge until he found the Parmesan chicken he !Ade last night. . He slipped it into the microwave. When it beeped he pulled it out and sat it on the counter.

He started to eat when he heard his father come down the steps.

"Okay we're heading out in 5 minutes. Are you ready?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I'm riding my bike, we have to stop by Santana's, she and Brittany are going to follow your car to Dalton." Kurt said knowing his father would be okay with it.

"Okay, let's hear to McKinley to get the things out of your locker." Burt said.

Kurt grabbed Elizhas keys, (His motorcycle name) and bags. Burt opened the passenger side door and kurt tossed his bags in.

"Let's go." Kurt said pulling on his Bell Vortex Flack Hemet. It only took 15 minutes to get to the school. He hopped off his bike and his dad pulled into the parking lot.. He put his helmet on his bike and walked into the school. Not before long he was coming back out with a bag of his textbooks and extra reading books. He tossed it to his dad and sped off on his bike to Santana's. He was positive that Brittany stayed there last night.

He pulled into the massives house's driveway and pulled off his helmet. Brittany and Santana walked out of the house. They came over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Why do you have to go Dolphin?" Brittany asked sadly clutching onto Kurt.

"I'll explain later, just get in the car with Santana so we can go look at my new school." Kurt said as Santana took Brittany over to her car. He put his helmet back on and drove out of the driveway.

It took 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to Dalton Academy. Kurt skid into the parking lot space right outside the front doors. He saw Santana and his father's car park in the two spots next to him. He looks around through his helmet to see a few boys looking his way and smirks.

"So this is Dalton." Santana states as she and Brittany walk up next to kurt.

"Is this Hogwarts?" Brittany asks.

Kurt pulls off his helmet shaking his black and blue hair."No Britt its not." Kurt walked over to his dads car and opened the passengers door. He picked up his clothes bag, art bag, and music bag.

"So dad, where do we go now?" Kurt asked his father handing a bag to Santana and throwing the other two on his shoulders.

"Just follow me." Burt said walking down the pathway.

"So, why are you guys in your cheerios uniform?" Kurt asks motioning to the girls clothes.

"We were already dressed when we called so..." Santana said lifting up her hands.

"That makes sense. So, I'll get dad to leave soon and we can check out my room." Kurt said shifting his bag motioning to Brittany.

"Can you carry me dolphin?" Brittany said pulling a pouty face.

"Come here." Kurtr said opening his arms and Brittany jumped into the!. She sits on his hip hugging his neck.

The four walk into the school gaining many curious stares. Why wouldn't they? Two cheerleader, a kid who looks like he belongs in juvie, and an adult male. They come upon a door listed as dean.

His father knocked and a come in was the reply. So of course they walk in.

"Hello you must be the Hummel's and friends. Places sit down." A middle aged man says, who they assume is the dean. They all sit, Kurt with Brittany on his lap.

"Hello Dean. Maybird. We just came to get Kurt's class list and room key." Burt says kindly.

"Of course, her you go." He says handing kurt a packet and a key. "Do you have any question?"

"Yes, are my friends aloud to stay, and if so how long?" Kurt inquires.

"Ah, yes. Your friends can stay until 10 pm on weekdays and on weekends until 12 midnight. In the packet is the rules, your classes, map, and some extra things you might want to look at. All you have to do to get to your dor!m is go out the front door and look for the sign that says Castor Dorms." The dean says smiling.

"Okay, we'll be going and Kurt attends classes tomorrow?" Burt asks, the dean nods a yes.

The four leave the room and are met with more curious stares. They find themselves outside looking at sign with Castor Dorm rooms, on it.

"Bye dad, I'll call you later." Kurt says and starts to walk away with the girls.

"Bye love you." Burt says and goes back to his car.

Kurt and the girls walk into the elevator and look at his key.

"It says D23, probably floor 4 room 23." Brittany says hopping off Kurt's hip to click the number 4.

"I wonder if I'll have a room mate?" Kurt wonders aloud.

The elevator doors open and the group walks uoy. "Guess we find out when we get to the room." Santana says nudging Kurt. "Maybe he'll be hot and gay."

"Yes because with my luck he will be a gay single supermodel looking for a fighter who sings and paints." Kurt says sarcastically.

"Found the room!" Brittany called from outside a door. The other two walk over and stick the key in the lock.

Kurt turns the key and opens the door. They walk in and see an empty bed and a messy bed. The side with the messy bed looking very lived in.

"Great, come on let's get everything set up." Kurt speaks placing his bags on the empty bed. They see the cock and realize its already 11. They set to work making the bed and setting up all music and art tpmaterias.

†******* Dalton Lunchroom. Warbler table *******

"That new kid arrived this morning." David said to the warblers at the table.

"What was he like?" Jeff asks him. "He is my new roommate."

"I didn't get to see him. Did anyone?" Gale asks everyone.

"Yes, I did. He looked like he should be in Juvie." David said frowning slightly.

"How?" Blaine asked him. Blaine had thought the new kid might have come because he was bullied. Like himself.

"He came up in a really nice black motorcycle. I first thought he was lost. Then two cars pull up next to him." David started.

Wes picked up the sentence, "We thought they were going to be parol officers. Then a man, Burt Hummel, of Hummel's tires and lubes. Most likely his father." David proceeded to pick up.

"The other car had two cheerleaders in them. They are from the famous Cheerios. You know the Sue Sylvester's cheer squad."

"One was a pretty Latina and the other looked like a ditzy blonde. They walked over to him and said something."

"Which made him take off his helmet. He had black and blue hair, a leather jacket with a white t shirt."

"An 8 pack, and two hoop snake bites. He was very handsome."

"He grabbed three bags from his dads car and the blonde sat on his hip while he carried her and 2 bags." David said waving his arms.

"What happened to the third?" Blaine asks skeptically.

"The Latina grabbed it." Wes answered.

"Yeah, he'll most likely be in school tomorrow." Jeff said.

Sebastian and Hunter walk over to the group and sit down.

"What are we talking about?" Sebastian asks them.

"The hot new bad boy." Gale said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that who that guy was?" Hunter asks confused.

"You saw him?" Sebastian asks gaining a nod from Hunter.

"Yep, and he is my new roommate." Jeff said smiling.

"Let's hold a warbler song and then we can go check in your room to look at him." David said plotting.

"Could we? I have to see of this guy is as hot as you seem to make him." Sebastian says.

"Sorry but we think he's straight. We saw him with two cheerleaders" Blaine said sounding frustrated. Why isn't all the attention on him?

"What song should we Do?" David asks them.

"Teenage dream." Blaine suggest.

"Kay let's go." Wes said standing up.

Hunter, Sebastian, Jeff, and Gale all glare at Blaine as the group walks to the music room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt Hummel and the girls walked down the walkway when they saw a group of people rush by. Santana grabbed one.

"What's going on Monkey fuckface?" She asks scaring the kid.

"The warblers. Our singing group are performing." The boy sqeaks out. Santana let's go and he scurries off.

The three follow them to a group forming in front of the door to a large room. Kurt slips his way to the front as people part slightly for him. A very short boy stands in the middle of the group as Teenage dream starts to play.

(Teenage dream plays as the boys all sway)

Kurt, Brittany, and Santana look at each other and shrug uncaringly. Brittany jumps back onto Kurts hip as most of the watching boys start to file out. They start to walk away when Kurt feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. He is a lttle mad that someone touched him. He sees the short boy with hair that looks like its a helmet from earlier that sang.

"Hello and may I be the first to say welcome to Dalton." He said shining a smile he most likely thought to be charming. "I hope you find our school to your liking."

"Hold up there Gay Winklevii twin." Santana said holding up her hand. And gaining snickers from some of the boys in the back. "Your dapper shit is seriously going to ruin my day."

Blaine's smile barely faultered. "Well you alw-" He was cut of by a scoff.

He saw it came from the blond on the boys hip again. "Come on Kurty and Sanny we need to go find Kurt a club to join." Brittany Said bouncing on Kurt's hip.

"Well if you sing.." Blaine was cut off by the boy this time.

"Yeah like I'd ever join a club that has a dapper mcbright in it." Kurt said.

"You heard her Lady lips." Santana said walking away.

"Imma coming my oh so loving friend.." Kurt said walking to her and back to the dorm. They did need to find a club for him to join. As soon as they turned the corner down the hall the boys started to talk.

"His voice was a lot higher than I thought it would be." David said dumbfounded.

"Are you serious. I can't believe they were so mean to me!" Blaine said plopping down on the couch. "Who wants him in the club anyway. He probably can't even sing."

"Okay I'm going to my room to formally meet my new roommate. Wanna come you three?" Jeff said to Gale, Sebastian, and Hunter.

The three nodded and followed Jeff down the hallway. Soon they are outside Jeff and recently Kurt's room. They stopped when they heard voices.

"Yeah, dont forget I have a match tonight at 8 so we have to leave around 6, so 5 hours from now, if I want to make it." They heard Kurt's voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. We always make it." The Latinas voice said.

The four opened the door and the three inside looked at them.

"What are you doing in here?" Santana asked them from where she sat on the floor next to Brittany and Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Jeff. Kurt's roommate." Jeff said holding out his hand to Kurt who had stood up.

Kurt took his hand and gave it a shake. "This is Brittany and Satan, oops I meant Santana."

"This is Sebastian," said boy smirked at Kurt,"Hunter," the boy smiled," and Gale." This boy was looking around the room that had a CD case and new paintings and sketches on the walls.

"Do you paint?" Gale asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I do. Mostly things I've seen. I have an idetic memory." Kurt answered to them.

"Hey aren't you guys birds from earlier?" Brittany asked them.

"Birds?" All three of the warblers asked.

"The warblers and yes they are Brittany." Kurt told her with a fond smile.

"Sorry about Blaine he can be a bit to dapper sometimes." Gale explained to them.

"Not a problem someone was like that at my old school." Kurt said to them as Santana and Brittany stood up.

"What private intatution did you attend?" Hunter asks them.

"He went to our school. Not at all private, its McKinley High school in Lima." Santana told them.

"Oh I see. Have you decided on a club yet?" Sebastian asks Kurt.

"Either the art club or the debate team." Kurt answered picking up a bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Really wouldn't have pegged you for the artsy type." Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I was thinking about the warblers until that Bland kid made those comments. Its obvious he runs the club." Kurt said smiling to them.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat." Brittany said walking to Kurt and getting in his hip once more.

"See ya, oh wait, is your dad Burt Hummel of life's and lube?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, but I really gotta get food in these chicks, then, of to a few plays." Kurt said walking out of the room with Santana in tow.

Jeff sits on his bed while Sebastian and Hunter sat in two rolling chairs. Gale took his normal spot on the desk.

"So, let's go through his bags." Sebastian said picking up one of the bags on the bed.

"Is that a good idea? You saw him, he could kill me in my sleep." Jeff said seriously.

"Chill, he probably just acts tuff to get those ladies." Hunter said obviously.

"I don't know man, I just found wicked soundtracks." Gale said as he filed through the disks on Kurt's desk.

"Holy shit guys, you will never guess what I just found." Sebastian said as he shuffled through the bags.

"What, is it a knife?" Jeff said worriedly.

"No, I think your new roommate is at least bisexual." Sebastian said pulling out a sketchbook opened to a page.

"Why?" Hunter asked them.

"Look at this." Sebastian opened the book and flipped the pages showing the others in the room. The pages were detailed drawings of boys, their age, without shirts that looked like they were getting dressed.

"It looks like they are football players." Gale said matter of factly.

"Well, then I'll look in his closet." Jeff said believing that he wouldn't die at the hands of his new roommate. He opened the closet and was met with dark blue, black and red clothes.

"Holy hell, these look like they are tight." Hunter said as he walked to the closet too.

"He has a cheer uniform." Jeff said in amazement. He pulled out the red and white Cheerios uniform.

"He is part of the famous Cheerios, Sue Sylvester has won like 6 championships in a row." Sebastian said.

The other three looked at him with a how the hell do you know that look.

"My sister cheers, she goes on and on about how hot the male singer is." Sebastian slowed his words as he spoke of the lead male.

"Do you think Kurt is the main singer?" Hunter asked them.

"Maybe, he did say he kind of wanted to join the Warblers before Blaine opened his mouth." Jeff said to them remembering the earlier conversation.

"Yeah, let's search him up on Google." Gale suggested going over to Jeff's laptop and typing in a password.

"Hey how do you know my password?" Jeff yelled accusingly.

"Nicks eyes, that's not a good password seeing as you ogle him when he isn't looking." Sebastian laughed.

Gale typed in, Sue Sylvester Cheerios championship. Thousands upon thousands of videos showed up on the page.

"I'll click, Celine Dione 14 minute frence song." Gale said as he clicked the page and turned up the volume.

14 minutes later the group was dumbfounded after seeing Kurt, in a tight Cheerios uniform perform for 14 minutes. In French.

"Looks like someone might be able to beat you in French this year Bassy." Hunter joked.

"Well, whatever. Finally some competition, and not bad eye candy either." Was Sebastian's reply.

"You know he could kick your ass to next week and back." Hunter said to him.

"Very funny." Sebastian deadpanned.

"What else was in the bag with the sketch book?" Gale asked Sebastian who had yet to put the bag down.

Sebastian looked through and pulled out three more sketchbooks.

"They must each have a theme. The first one we found was hot football players." Jeff said getting to the point.

"Well let's look at this one." Hunter said picking up a random book and flipping through it. The pages of this notebook was filled with Santana and Brittany. Pages of them smiling, crying, laughing, and looking angry.

"Wow, these are amazing, they look just like those two girls with Kurt." Gale said taking the notebook and looking through it.

"Yeah, he must be a prodigy. He can sing and draw" Jeff said in astonishment.

"He's only a prodigy if he is smart. And let's face it. Does he looks like he studies?" Sebastian said about Kurt.

"Let's look at the other two books." Gale suggested trying to stop an argument. He picked up one of the two books and opened it. This one was full of lined pages and blank pages. It was images that were drawn of the inside of plazas, landscapes, the Eiffel tower, and other land sites.

"Do you think he has been to all of these places?" Jeff asks looking at the images of some places he had been.

"Not all of them. Only the ones with the green check marks and notes in the lined paper next to it." Gale says observantly.

"He hasn't been to most of these. The only ones are the inside of plazas." Hunter said showing the plaza pages.

"He said he had an eidetic memory." Jeff said shrugging.

"On to the last one." Sebastian said mischievously opening the third that came out of the bag.

They flipped through the pages of random drawings. One could be of a dress design and the next of a woman who slightly resembles Kurt. The last one on the fifteenth page caught their eye. It was of a boy who and bruises and cuts on his face and chest. He looked like he had just been in a hard fight. The boys face was partially covered by his bangs. The background was people cheering and yelling.

"'This so amazing, he got the detail not just of the main boy but the crowd too." Jeff said scanning the page.

"Yeah, put them back the way you found them." Gale said handing over the bag.

"Fine fine." Sebastian said putting back the books.

()()()()()()()()()()

Author notes!

I plan on having a chapter about the boys from Dalton. A little bit of background on the boys. Oh and the characypters playing who

Kurt: Chris Colfer

Santana: Naya Rivera

Brittany: Heather Morris

Jeff: Ryker Lynch

Blaine: Darren Chris

Sebastian: Grant Gustin

Hunter: Nolan Funk

Gale: Peyton Clark

Please go to my page and vote in the poll I have... OR... you can review and answer to the poll on this story. It would be so much help.

Thanks review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I really must know! Who should I pair Kurt with? I would appreciate if you guys could review the name of the one you want Kurt paired with and I could add them up and then decide. This chapter has some about Gale in it. He is my new little "project". I hope you all managed to see a picture of him! Anyway, most people probably won't even read this but its good to add. I have a couple of projects I'm working on at the moment. None that will make it out to the public but whatever. I also should say most if not all of my fanfictions will have some sort of gay couple in it. Whether it be males or females.

PS: If you have a problem with the story Private message me. But don't message if you simply don't like the plot line. Don't like it get out of my story!

I also don't like Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, or Mercedes Jones so if you DO like them I suggest you leave now. I will be bashing Blaine in this story and the possible Rachel and Finn hate soon.

Glee does not belong to me, if it did Blaine would not exist and Rachel would be in a phyc ward. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany came out of the room doors and walked to Santana's car. They all climbed into the car which had three front seats. (It exists!) Santana in the drivers sseat, Brittany in the middle, and Kurt on the other end.

"So, where should we go to eat?" Kurt asks the other two.

"How about Rockys?" Brittany suggest.

"Good idea, its near the rink tonight." Santana says as she pulls out of the Dalton parking lot.

"It's good this match is only fifteen minutes from here." Kurt says smiling at them.

"I know, and the food place is only ten." Santana said happily.

"So, what's the drama with the glee club?" Kurt asks Brittany as he starts to fishtail braid her hair.

"Well, the boys have apperantly come up with a method to keep themselves from getting hard while the girls make out with him." Brittany states with an are you kidding look.

"What's the method?" Kurt questions her.

Santana answers with a scoff, "They imagine coach Beiste in suggestive ways. Quinn went all batshit at Sam."

"And Tina used it with Mike too. It was this big thing. Its crazy" Brittany said with a roll of her eyes.

"Haha, I know I was only on the team for enough time to win them a game but even I know that's sick. She isn't that mean." Kurt said dismisivley.

Santana pulled the car into a parking lot in front of a nice restaurant building. The three climbed out and into the restaurant Rocky's.

"Hello and please follow me to your seats." A waitress said motioning with her hand to follow. The three obeid. They sat at a booth in the corner as the waitress named "Maggie" layed down menus.

"We'll take a Pepsi and two sprites." Kurt tells her kindly before she walks off to the kitchen.

"Its to bad that Bland guy is in the singing group." Brittany said grabbing two packs of sugar from her seat next to Santana and across from Kurt.

"Yeah, but do you really think I woulda joined?" Kurt snorted.

"No way, if you didn't want to be in the new directions then you definatley won't want to be in that group." Brittany said as she poured the sugar on the table.

"Yeah, they looked like an oiled machine. No chance of them winning sectionals." Sanata said to Kurt.

"The Nude Erections are going up against Blaine and the pips?" Kurt asked Santana as Brittany started drawing through the sugar with a tool pick.

"Yeah, we don't even have a list yet. So lame right?" Santana asks him.

"Yeah, no doubt Rachel and Finn will sing enough. Like I said their light shines like Blaine's. To bad." Brittany said with a shake of her head.

"So your roommates hot and so is his friends." Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they all are hot sure. But Jeff is my roommate and it would be weird if we dated and broke up. Hunter seems straight though. So sad but everyone Is a little gay eight?" Kurt said laughing.

"Here ya go, what would you like yo eat?" Maggie said setting down their three drinks. Brittany took the coke while the sprites went to Santana and Kurt.

"I'll take two grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato sauce." Brittany said going back to her sugar unicorn drawing.

"I want a chicken Cesar salad with fries." Santana says handing hers, Britt's, and Kurt's menu to the waitress.

"What about you handsome?" Maggie says to Kurt.

"Chicken tenders with double fries. And I'm gay." Kurt said with a shrug as Maggie walked off with an embarrassing blush.

"People always hit on. And me, and Britt." Santana said while she laughed at Kurt.

"We are spectacular." Kurt said nonchalantly.

()()()(()((

Back at Dalton the time is 3:23 pm and Gale Lockwood was reading his divergence books again. As he read he realized not for the first time that his parents wouldn't care if he suddenly disappeared into another faction. His grandmother would care. The only one in his whole family who would care. His mother, Veronica Lockwood only gave a shit about her appearance and money. His father had a perfect son already. Yes, the bane of his existence was his brother, Max Lockwood.

His father had always said that once his 'bitch' of a mother died and he finally got all of the family money and power he was making his son, Max, his heir. He all but cut gale out of the family.

Let's get something clear, the Lockwood's hold a lot of power because they were an old family, which means old money. The one on the family that has all of the power they can do what they wish with the money. They van even cut people out of the family. They can also give the money to whomever they wish. His grandmother, Lily Lockwood, is the only one in his family that treats him like he doesn't have a disease. He had come out as bisexual when he was thirteen, he is currently 15, in high school. His junior year which was supposed to be spent in London like his brother wasn't good enough for him. So he was at Dalton, not that he was complaining. He had made friends for life at this school.

He has spent a lot of time with his grandmother. She always said to keep your head up high and be who you are. She also said last month on the phone that she knew her time was coming for her to leave this world forever. She told him what she had written in her will since the first day he had come out and his father had yelled at him. He was going to be getting the family money and when he turned 16 in two weeks he would legally be able to be seen as an adult and take the money without his parents being able to get a dime.

He was extaticed and knew exactly what he was going to do if he was still at Dalton when his grandmother passed. He was going to cut his mother, father, and brother out of the family for good. Which meant they would need to get actual jobs and his mother would!d need to sell all of her jewelry. He had no regrets in that decision because he knew his father would try and get the money that would rightfully belong to him. He wouldn't make them leave the house, they wouldn't be able to afford it any way. He wanted a modest home somewhere that wasn't Ohio. He was going to stay at Dalton though. He had all his friends and life in Ohio until the moment the deploma was in his hands. He was going to be somewhere far away a week after graduation. Hell, he'll be on the plane to leave two hours after he gets his deploma.

His friends, Sebastian, hunter, and Jeff had agreed to that once they reach graduation they want to go out and be something. Well, Sebastian wanted to go out and fuck a lot of people in London. Whatever, it is Sebastian. Gale sighed and stood up off of his bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his iPod. He then went t the bathroom to take a hot shower and listen to his Wicked soundtrack in the sower. Hopefully Blaine, who was depressingly his roommate wouldn't cone in any time soon.

Luck was not on his side seeing as when he c came back into his room dressed in shorts and a loose red T-shirt Blaine was moping on his bed.

"Can you believe that new kid and his friends?" Blaine e asked him sitting up to look at Gale.

"Get over it Blaine. I've met the kid. He isn't that bad, just the slightest bit intimidating." Gale said trying and failing to sound sorry for Blaine.

"You met him? When?" Blaine asks as he stands up and sits in the chair next to Gale. Gale gad just sat hoping Blaine wouldn't follow him. Too bad right?

"He is Jeff's new roommate. We went to meet him while you were ranting during warblers performance." Gale said to Blaine as he put earplugs into his iPod. He had beem hoping to listen to more music.

"Why didn't anyone say he was Jeff's new roommate? And who was we? I am the male lead of the warblers I should have met him." Blaine pouted trying (read failing) to hide the pout.

"We literally just talked about that during lunch Blaine. And by we I meant Jeff, Sebastian, hunter, and me. You didn't go because you were ranting about how he probably sings horridly." Gale explained as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not don't talking about this!" Blaine shouted at him. Gale imagined a cartoon Blaine stomping his foot with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Yeah well I am. And good job by the way. He, Kurt was thinking of joining the warblers before you opened your mouth." Gale said back calmly as he shut the door and took his walk down to Hunter and Sebastian's room. He'll sleep there again.

He knocked on the room door and Sebastian opened up and stepped aside so he could come in. Hunter was sitting on his bed with his phone in hand. He dropped it to look at gale who had sat down on the always there bed on the ground.

"What happened?" Hunter asked Gale.

"Blaine came in angry that Kurt and his friends actually called him out on something. Then when I said we went to meet him and he wasn't that bad Blaine e was like 'how and why did you meet him'. I told him about Kurt being Jeff's roommate and he was all pissy about it. He had the nerve to ask epqhy nobody had told him Kurt was Jeff's roommate." Gale sighed.

"We said it at lunch, but he probably was to busy thinking of himself." Sebastian said jumping on his bed texting Jeff everything Blaine had just said.

Shit was going to hell tomorrow. And it was going to be fun to have a front row seat. Kurt Hummel is now in high society, so what do you think happens when a fighter goes high society?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all climb into Santana's car. Again they sit with Brittany in the middle seat.

"So, we need to go back to Dalton so I can change." Kurt said as Santana drove out of Rocky's parking lot.

"Good, because so do we. We have our outfits in the back for your helpers." Santana said as she started to drive back to Dalton.

"Yeah, you have my brown contacts too?" Kurt asks her.

"Yup, I made sure that none of the boys saw when I put them your drawer." Brittany said smiling at Kurt.

"Thanks Britt. I'll wear my royal blue gym shorts." Kurt told the two girls.

"We figured it would be blue and not black so we brought our blue outfits." Santana said which was true. On wendsdays he wears blue and black every other day.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt said crossing his arms.

Brittany laughs and turns so her lags are on Santana and Kurt.

"We have cheer practice tomorrow at 4. Can you make it?" Brittany asks Kurt with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, Dalton ends class at 2:30 and I have a study period last so I'll just skip out early." Kurt tells her with a shrug.

"Good idea. At least we can stay late a lot. I bet we could even spend the night some times. We are the best." Santana told Kurt as she drove into Dalton's parking lot.

It was currently 4:35 and Kurt's fight got bumped up to 5:30. The assholes are lucky he was close by.

The three got out of the car and silently rode the elevator up to the room.

"Who are you up against today?" Brittany asks as they walk into the room. The occupants of the room all look up at them from where they are sitter playing Clue. The occupants being Jeff, Gale, Sebastian, and Hunter.

"Did you want to play?" Jeff asks holding up a card.

"No, I just came to grab some clothes. I'll be back later." Kurt says grabbing shorts and gloves out of his drawers.

Brittany came up and whispered in his ear, "contacts." And went back to the door.

"Okay." Jeff said slowly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and left out of the door.

"Now I think Mr. Mustard did it with the crowbar in the breakroom." Sebastian said looking at Hunter who was in charge of the envelope.

"How the hell man! You always get it." Hunter said shaking his head.

Back in Santana's car Kurt is mentioning who he is fighting.

"I think I might be fighting Joey the Jack." Kurt says to Brittany.

"Oh well we're here so let's all climb in the back and get changed." Santana said as she unbuckled and climbed over the seat into the spacious back with Kurt and Brittany in tow.

Santana handed over the full body suit and doll mask for Brittany to put on. It may be creepy but it works. They pulled off their clothes as Kurt took off his pants and shirt. He slipped on his blue shirts and his leather jacket. Exposing his alabaster colored stomach. (8 pack!)

"Can you grab my black bandana and tie it around my mouth. Britt grab my blue extra bike helmet." Kurt said as he fixed his jacket and tied on his tennis shoes. Santana grabbed the bandanna and tied it covering his chin, mouth, and nose. Brittany dag in a safebox and pulled out a shiny blue motorcycle helmet. Kurt took the helmet and said thank you.

They left the truck and walked into the warehouse. Inside of the warehouse was a cage where the fight would take place. In the surrounding area was filled with risers for the watchers to sit on. The group had been to this place more than enough times to know that they needed to get to the side room and wait until Kurt was announced. Which should be soon because the seats were all ready beginning to fill.

The three walked into the side room where Kurt would emerge and started taking out the water bottle for him. Within 10 minutes announcements had started.

"The Jack has won 18 fights and lost 12 times. He claims to be 17 years old!" A man called as a Caucasian teen came out of the opposite room from Kurt. The crowds were cheering and screaming. They wanted a fight, now.

"He will be competing with the famous Blackbird. He has won 30 fights and possibly more before he became Blackbird. Blackbird is UNDEFEATED! He is 16 years old!"

Kurt came out with Santana and Brittany in tow. He reached the cage and stepped inside.

"There are only two rules in this fight, no nut shots and no murder. Pretty simple. Start when your ready." The announcer said as he hurried out of the cage. If any one had seen a Blackbird fight, they knew to stay out of the way.

Jack charged Kurt and through a right hook. Kurt dodged the hit and kneed jack in the stomach with a following upercut. Jack stumbled back but stood his ground. Jack punched Kurt in the face. Kurt's head barely turned as he rapidly punched jack which would look sloppy in it wasn't a pattern. Stomach, face, shoulder, stomach, face, shoulder. Jack fell and Kurt hit him one more time. He was out. (Okay so I know this is a horrible writing of a fight but I'll only vividly describe important fights).

"Blackbird wins again!" The announcer yelled to the crowd as someone carried Jack to get medical attention.

The announcer walked over to Blackbird and handed him an envelope. Kurt turned back to see Santana and Brittany opening the cage. He walks over to join them. They all leave the warehouse and quickly jump into Santana's car.

"Okay hand me my extra cargo pants and blue work out shirt." Kurt said to Santana as he took of his shorts.

Santana handed him the clothes as her and Brittany changed into some tank tops and jeans. They esiky climbed back into the fronts seats in their usual spots.

"Kurt, contacts." Brittany said handing over the contact container.

"Thanks Britt." Kurt said as he place each contact in the right side. He slid the contacts into his pocket and nodded to Santana.

"What club will you join?" Santana asks Kurt as they pull away from the warehouse.

"Maybe the art club. I saw a swim club on the paper but I don't think I'll join that." Kurt said pulling Brittany's legs on his.

"You better not replace us either." Brittany told him sternly.

"No one could ever replace my two gals." Kurt said. The rest if the ride was driven in silence until they reached Dalton where Kurt's bike was parked.

Brittany hopped out so Kurt could exit the vehicle.

"I'll text you girls later." Kurt told them as Brittany got back in the car. Brittany leaned over and gave him an open mouthed kiss for ten seconds. She stopped smiled then shut the door. Kurt started his walk back to his dorm as the girls started their drive back home.

He reached his floor and heard loud music from one of the rooms. He was right at his door when he realized the music was coming from there. He put his hand on the knob to open it and his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, its Puck." Puck answers over the phone.

"What do you want Noah?" Kurt inquires leaning against his door.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were coming to sectionals." Puck said. Kurt and Puck were sort of friends bit more like they knew each other and hung out every once in a while.

Unknown to Kurt, , Jeff, Sebastian, Hunter, and Gale were listening on the other side of the door.

"Of course I'm coming to sectionals. My gir!s are going to be there. And the Nude Erections need all the support they can get." Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Any who. Are the Garglers any good?" Puck asked him in a tone that meant please, please tell me to Kurt.

"Well, their the Warblers and their okay. They have one main singer who has such a big ego that if someone would pop it, it would kill anyone in a 50 feet radius." Kurt said to Puck as the inhabitants of his room looked shocked.

"Ah, so he's a male Rachel Berry?" Puck asks him.

"Yup, well I have to go Noah. You know shower, draw, decide on a club. Bye!" Kurt says and ends the call turning back to the door and opening it.

Sebastian had already moved the others back to Jeff's bed to play monopoly.

"What happened to your face?" Jeff asked in a state of shock with the others followed.

Kurt had a light but very noticeable bruise on the right side of his face.

"Got punched." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Why?" Sebastian asked him.

"The more important question is why did you go through my stuff?" Kurt asked giving them a deadly glare.

()()()())()()(

Word count without every thing under that mark ^: 1551 words.

So the count is going good and the winner is Sebastian as of now. I will leave it open to suggestions until I add in the romance. I also want you to vote on how Kurt has to join the Warblers. The options are... (Insert drumroll!)

1. Kurt is found out to be Blackbird by one of the other main boys and they blackmail him into joining.

2. Kurt joins in his own to mess with Blaine and pop his ego, or

3. The headmaster finds out about Kurt's singing abilities and offers to let him have Santana and Brittany be aloud to stay over

All I want you to do is vote a number in a review of some sort. I am currently working on three stories that I wish to finish before publishing so be warned for when I don't update constantly. One of these stories is a Harry Potter and Glee crossover and I have so many thoughts for it I have to write it down. I'll give you a description of the story and whether or not I should continue.

.

Kurt and Jeff are 14 years old in 2004. They are both elemental angels that have to move in with Kurt's grandmother because their guardian, Burt Hummel had died. So they go to Britain and learn they will be going to Hogwarts. They also learn that themselves and their two best friends Santana and Brittany are royalty in another realm. Now they have to face Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the triwizard tournament, and a few surprises along the way.

.

That's the description so far. It explains in detail about their abilities in the story but their elements are

Kurt, Fire

Jeff, Water

Santana, Earth

Brittany, Air

Review! Review!


End file.
